A Not So Ordinary Day
by Krazzie Krys
Summary: Something is up with Darien. There's some thing that he wants to tell Serena, but what could it be? And why is he so secretive about it? Could it really be that bad, or could it?


Title: A not so Ordinary Day (Song Fic) Author: KrazzieKrys Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the song. The lyrics are in bold, thought in italics then everything else..  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
It was another day for Serena. She was on her way to work. She thought " Man has time really flied. It's been years since there has been any fighting." It had been ten years since the last enemy. Since then there has been peace and a much needed quite. All of the scouts graduated from high school and went their own way. Everyone did what they thought that they would. Amy became a doctor, or was on her way to be a great one. Raye was working at the temple, taking over most of the stuff her grandfather did. Lita was working at this great little restaurant down town. As for Mina, she went back to modeling, and was doing great at it. They all still kept in touched over the years.  
  
Just trying to get by  
  
"I'm running late" Serena was now a teacher. And like always, running late for her class. She had something on her mind, well some one... "I can't think about him now" She was just rounding the corner and rushed into the building.  
  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
  
The guy she was thinking of was Darien. Her. husband and father of her only child, Rini.  
  
But he was looking to the sky  
  
Serena got to her class, and opened the door. There was one student waiting for her in the room. "Wow, I'm not that late, Dustin's the only one here. I'm not that late." She then proceeded to set up for the day. She taught the ninth grade at the local high school. There were four picture frames on her desk. The first was of her and Darien from when they were younger. Then next was a picture of their wedding day. It was at night and they were both looking at the moon and stars. After that was a picture of the day that Rini was born. The baby was crying and so was Serena, and then Darien looked like he couldn't be happier. The last photo was a picture of just Serena and Rini.  
  
The day was just as ordinary as any other. Everything went on like it should. She picked up Rini from day care, like normal and went home to make dinner. After that, put Rini to bed. She sat up grading papers that she didn't finish during her free time at the school. They all started to fuzz together, and couldn't tell how many she had graded.  
  
And as he asked if I would come along  
  
She then looked up and saw Darien. He told her to come with him. But no words were said. She could just tell in his eyes what he wanted her to do.  
  
I started to realize  
  
"Where is he taking me?" They went through the streets to the park, the place where the photo of them younger was taken. He took her in his arms and they started to dance. Although there was no music, it was just there, in both of their minds. "This is perfect!"  
  
That every day he finds just what he's looking for  
  
This happened every night. Serena would go though her daily routine, go to work, go home, make dinner, then start to grade papers. Then Darien would come and get her and take her to the park and they would dance until dawn. She could tell that's what he wanted to do. Just to be with her then and there. And that's all he wanted.  
  
And like a shooting star he shines  
  
But this night, Darien looked different. He had a glow about him. The moon glowed down on them and everything was just right, it was past perfect, it was wonderful!  
  
And he said  
  
Then for the first time out of all the nights of going to the park and dancing, he finally spoke to her. He took her to the park and said  
  
"Take my hand, Live while you can"  
  
And if we walk now we will  
  
They dance after that. Serena felt different. Like a part of her that was missing for a while now had finally returned was back and in it's right place as if it wasn't missing in the first place. They only danced for a short time, not as long as the other nights. Now they just walked around the park staring at the night sky and each other.  
  
Divide and conquer this land  
  
Tonight they went through the park from one end to the other and back. "This is so right and perfect" He didn't say anything else that night. Everything was kept quiet and still. They kept each other company as they walked through the park.  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
The next day while she was at work she thought about what Darien had said the other night. That was the first time he spoke to her. What he said wasn't any different than what he would ordinarily say to her. Yet they meant more then face value to her, more than what they would to any one else.  
  
Although they did not feel now For I felt what I have not felt before  
  
Serena went through her ordinary day, like normal. Today, there was some thing different for her, a special skip in her step. "Mommy, you are acting funny today?" Rini said as Serena dropped her off at the local day care. "I'm not acting funny, sweet heart. Today is just a great day." Serena replied. She left her there then headed off to work. Serena felt so great today. Better than she did in a long time. Something happened to her, some thing that made her feel great, just only better than great, it was perfect.  
  
And you'd swear those words could heal  
  
Serena didn't know the impact of the words she heard the night before. Everything was going her way today. It was her day. She did nothing different than what she would ordinarily do during the day. Even her students noticed the change in her mood. She was carefree today. Well, more than she normally was. The regularly late student, Jennifer, she even let go with having to do anything after school.  
  
Her day was good. She picked up Rini at the day care and then went to the story to get some stuff for dinner. Everything else went as it should for the rest of the day. Then at night, Darien was there, just like always, ready to take her away.  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
  
He took her to the park again, just like always. This time they didn't dance or say anything at all. Darien took Serena into his arm and looked into her eyes.  
  
His vision borrows mine  
  
"He always knows what I'm thinking when he looks into my eyes. I wonder what he's thinking right now?" Serena just stared at him for a while, trying to tell what he was thinking. Then he looked up at the stars and the moon. She looked up to see what he was seeing.  
  
And I know he's no stranger for I feel  
  
At that moment, Serena knew that this was as good as it gets. She had known Darien for so longs and now. Things were beautiful. Then everything around her seemed to become surreal, almost fake and illusive. "What's happening Darien?" she spoke at a whisper.  
  
I've held him for all of time  
  
Darien took her into him arms and held her tight. He didn't want to leave, he knew that the past was on borrowed time and knew it would come to an end. But it could, he had too much to tell her, so much that he never had the chance to tell her.  
  
And he said  
  
He took her face in his gentle hands and kissed her on the check and whispered back.  
  
"Take my hand Live while you can"  
  
And if we walk now we will  
  
Darien lead her around the park, but now it had become a place that Serena knew but couldn't place it. It wasn't the same park that they were at every night for the past month. It turned into a red rose garden that held the most gorgeous and fully bloomed roses she had ever seen.  
  
Divide and conquer this land Divide and conquer this land Divide and conquer this land  
  
He handed her one single rose. It thing that was different was it was white. "Darien, where are we? What's happening? What's going on?" Serena asked, pleaded, begged of him. He pointed into the distance and she saw what she hadn't seen in over a millennium. It was the castle on the moon. He took her to the rose garden on the moon. "Why did you bring me here? What is it?"  
  
Please come with me  
  
His time was running out. It took so much strength to bring her here. Darien took her hand and took her to the edge of the garden. You could see the rubble of what was a beautiful castle. He thought, "Please just a little more time, that's all I need, not much, just a few more minutes. Please!"  
  
See what I see  
  
She looked to the distance; there was a stone bench that had something small on it. She saw what he was going for. It was still so small that she couldn't tell what it was. It twinkled in the light of the earth and moon. Then she realized what it was. She had lost that so long ago, she forgot what happened to it. "I thought that he had that. it was." she couldn't bring her self to say it. She couldn't put it behind her, not yet.  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
  
He took the twinkling object off the hard bench. It was the star locket that he gave her so long ago, when they were younger. The memories rushed to her, all at once. The good, when both of them were younger, the day they were married, and the day Rini was born. The bad, the day. the day. It brought tears to her eyes. Serena looked at him. And for the first time saw that Darien wasn't real. It wasn't really him.  
  
Time will not flee  
  
Time stopped, just like Darien pleaded it too. It gave him the time to finish what he wished he had the time to do three years ago. "I love you, and I always will. It wasn't your fault what happened. It was fate that it did. You must be strong, like I know you are. I will always be here, in your heart and in your mind. I'll be with you for all of time. I'll never truly leave you. Just think of me and I'll be there." Darien started to fade, and so did the surrounding. The rose garden was being replaced with the park and what it should be. She was returning to earth and her ordinary dream.  
  
And you must be  
  
When Darien finished talking, the worse memories hit her like a train. The accident, Darien was doing a favor for her. She forgot some stuff at and asked Darien to get them for her. It was a rainy night and it was extremely dark. She never found out all the details for the crash. Darien's car was t- boned and he died on the scene. Serena blamed her self for his death, if she didn't ask him to get the stuff for her, he might be here to take care of his daughter and wife. He would still be here. The funeral was the worse memory to come. Serena couldn't take care of Rini and her self. She had Raye take care of her for a little while. All Serena did was cry and mope around the house. Everything she saw reminded her of her love. Their bed, the pictures, his clothes. Serena was like this for over two weeks. not eating, not doing anything, not talking to her friends or seeing her child, who was just a couple years old and didn't understand why her mommy and daddy weren't there with her. It was Amy of all people to snap her out of this state. Amy reminded Serena to remember the good times, and that she still had a piece of Darien still with her. It was Rini. From then on, Serena saw her daughter as her lifeline in life.  
  
It was now, when Darien was right in front of her, that she discovered that Darien was only a ghost. He wasn't really. The dancing, the walking, everything was all a dream.  
  
Darien knew that this was it. He had finally told his love what he wanted to tell her from the beginning, but couldn't then. It wasn't until now that he could. He did what he wanted to do, and how he had to leave her alone all over again. It hurt so bad to do it, but it was great the time they had spent together over the past month. Hopefully she would remember the good time they had, and not wish it was only an ordinary dream.  
  
He started to fade more, to disappear, to leave her forever this time. "No, you can't leave, you can't leave me again! Not now, please. don't go." Serena pleaded one last time. But she knew that it was time for him to go. She cried so hard, as she held him until he was gone forever this time. When he was gone, She still held the star locket that he gave to her while they were on the moon. It was buried with him, but now she had it, and inside it played their song forever.  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream As I wake in bed  
  
She awoke in her bed with a start. Serena was back in her room. Everything had been a dream.  
  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
  
On her nightstand was one of the few pictures of the three of them together. Rini was only a year old. And the proud parents couldn't look happier. "Darien. "  
  
Was it all in my head?  
  
She couldn't believe it was all a dream. "He felt so real, is couldn't have been a dream. It couldn't have been. We were there, in the park, on the moon."  
  
And he asked if I would come along  
  
She knew that he wanted to tell her things that he couldn't have. He told her things that she knew but disbelieved when he died. She wished that she could have gone with him, to the place where you go when you die, heaven. They would be happy there together. But she knew that she couldn't, there was Rini to take care of and she had a life. She had finally moved on, and lived her life again. Darien would forever be in her heart. Forever.  
  
It all seemed so real  
  
Serena never told any one what happened, even her closest of friends. She couldn't tell whether it was real or not. Her heart told her it was real, and felt real, but her mind said it was all a trick that was the beautiful goodbye that she wanted to have. He wasn't there, and he never will be. But Rini was proof that it was too and real. She also had the rose that didn't wilt or wither away, and the star locket that played their song. That was what made it real.  
  
But as I looked to the door I saw that boy Standing there with a deal  
  
It was a month later now. Everything went back to normal and ordinary. With the passing of time, also came the blurring of the dreams she had. She forgot some of the dancing and some of the things that he had said that final night.  
  
One morning, she woke up, earlier than normal. It was mid June and getting hotter by the day. She looked to the picture of their family on her nightstand, but it had fallen off during the night. It laded in pieces on the floor. Serena started to pick up the piece as the tears started to poor from her eyes. She couldn't stop them now. Something was hidden behind the picture, it was a note written not too long ago.  
  
It was from Darien. dated the last night they were together. The night on the moon when he gave her the rose and the locket.  
  
And he said  
  
"I love you, and I always will. It wasn't your fault what happened. It was fate that it did. You must be strong, like I know you are. I will always be here, in your heart and in your mind. I'll be with you for all of time. I'll never truly leave you. Just think of me and I'll be there. Take my hand Live while you can Live your life to the fullest. Don't think of the bad times, only the good. The first time we met, the fun time we had together dating, my proposal, our wedding, Rini's birth. That's what we have together, and we always will have those memories. Good-bye My love."  
  
And if we walk now we will Divide and conquer this land Divide and conquer this land Divide and conquer this land  
  
From then on, she knew to go with life. She felt like the weight was lifted off her. Everything was better, better than they were before, like they were when Darien was there with her. She wouldn't think of the bad. only the good.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
She was late for work, again. It was Friday, last day of the week. Of which month, she couldn't tell you. Time was flying by. She rushed into the building, around the corner, into her room. She walked into her classroom and "SURPRISE!"  
  
Just trying to get by  
  
Everyone was there, all her students, her current ones and some of her favorite ones from the past, her friends and coworkers, even Rini. There was a big banner hung across the room. It said, "Happy Birthday". She forgot that today was her birthday. She started to cry tears of joy!  
  
"Oh, my. How? When? Who? Oh." Serena managed to stumble out. "I did. Well, Mina, Lita, and Amy helped out a bit. We planed it with your students during the breaks and stuff. Happy Birthday Serena" Raye said. Tears started to fall down her face also. "I knew you've been through so much, you need a break from everything, and you students felt the same way. But I think that they wanted the break also."  
  
It was great. Lita had made a cake. Mina and Amy decorated the room with the help of the students and her coworkers. And there was a stack of gifts that Rini kept her eyes on.  
  
The day was anything from ordinary. it was beyond belief.  
  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
  
Some one was there that no one saw. It was Darien. He was watching his Serena celebrate her birthday. A smile crept up his face and knew that Serena was going to be fine from now on.  
  
But he was looking to the sky  
  
Serena look up from the piece of cake she was eating and saw him in the back of the room. He blew her a kiss and looked out the window and faded away.  
  
She knew from then on, that Darien would always be there for her when she called for him.  
  
So, what did you think? Tell me pretty pretty please! I love hearing what others think of my work. It makes me a better writer because of it! E-mail it to me at Msbubbless@aol.com or leave it as a review!!! Thanks, and read my other stories! 


End file.
